


雪

by sks_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sks_jam/pseuds/sks_jam
Summary: 事實是，在場明明沒有人會喝酒，卻因為意識到對方而互相角力起來。
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Ohira Shosei, Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 1





	雪

**Author's Note:**

> ※拓平、蓮生  
> ※一般人パロ  
> ※OOC、不合理之處請多包涵

到川西前輩家附近時，正好開始下起了雪。他在雪中見到了那個銀髮的男人。

腦袋裡叫囂著想轉身離開的念頭，身體一動也動不了。

更沒想到川西前輩從他的公寓大門走出來時，先跟銀髮的男子打了招呼，再向自己招了招手。

於是，久違的，他與那名有著狐狸眼的男子再度四目相對了。

—

公司裡的同事們都在討論著聖誕節的計畫，大平只是想著今年也買些炸雞蛋糕回家配電影吧，沒想到平時很照顧自己的川西前輩突然問起自己的行程。

大平笑說自己就是一個人過聖誕，哪有什麼好計畫的，他想，川西前輩平時在公司頗有人氣，應該有活動，便把話題拋回去。

沒想到川西前輩笑了笑說他也一個人，歪著頭問自己那乾脆去他家一起過吧，大平沒想到會被這樣邀請——尤其是川西前輩用那張好看的臉邀約——誰能拒絕的了呢？於是當下糊裡糊塗地就答應了。川西前輩笑說兩個男人聖誕節窩在一起會不會太無趣，他再找個朋友來好了。

只是他沒想到川西前輩的朋友會是那位他曾經很熟悉的人。

進了川西前輩的公寓，瞬間暖和不少，窗外仍飛著一些細雪，暖氣的驅使下窗戶結了一層薄霧。

川西前輩帶著歉意說不小心把飲料訂成一手啤酒了，記得大家都不喝酒的。

大平也記得川尻不喝酒的，但眼前的人笑了笑說沒關係，向川西前輩要了杯子和冰塊，開了一罐啤酒。大平訝異之餘，心裡產生了莫名的對抗心，於是也開了一罐，倒入杯子時看著浮起的泡沫，人都是會改變的呢，他想，硬是喝下一口，果然還是不喜歡那個味道。

明明討厭的，卻接連喝下了三罐，意識到的時候已經有點暈了，大平用手撐著頭，勉強假裝自己還有參與其他兩人的話題之中，才知道川尻是川西前輩大學時的學長。

他記得他和川尻交往，也是川尻大學時候的事，那時他高三。

—

事實是，在場明明沒有人會喝酒，卻因為意識到對方而互相角力起來。

—

「蓮君，見到祥生有嚇一跳嗎？吶，蓮君，還喜歡祥生嗎？」

「說什麼呢，拓実醉了嗎？」

神遊之際，突然自己的名字被提起，大平楞楞地抬起頭，接著躍入眼簾的是川西前輩好看的臉越放越大。

「那，蓮君覺得沒關係的話，祥生我就收下了。」

嘴唇上傳來另一個人的溫度。

—

他是在無意間得知，公司裡的後輩大平是大學時社團那位川尻學長的前男友。

他跟川尻關係很好，偶然的情況下在川尻的手機裡看過幾次大平的照片，曾經開玩笑問過那該不會是川尻學長的小男友吧，川尻只說是很重要的人，但他們錯過了，川西沒有特意把這件事放在心上。

大平被分派到他的單位時，他馬上覺得眼熟，想了很久才突然記起這件事。

川尻蓮在校園裏一直很出名，卻一直單身，川西在與川尻混熟之前，也有過憧憬過他的時期，後來則演變成亦是戰友，亦是切磋對手的關係。這更讓他好奇起川尻的前男友究竟是怎樣的人，一起工作之後，他發現大平是能讓人感到很安心的存在，除了平常認真細心之外，不知道為什麼，有他在，即使客戶很棘手，也能夠沉著地去應對。

他仍跟川尻保持聯絡，也會見面，但不知怎麼地，就是沒有特別想告訴他，大平現在變成他的後輩。

隨著與大平相處越久，感受到大平在工作上對他的信賴與依靠時，他不知為何就越有種贏過川尻的優越感，他喜歡聽大平用他略低但柔軟的嗓音喊他：「川西前輩。」

他開始覺得自己好扭曲，他覺得自己怎麼能把大平當作跟川尻較量的工具，但那份喜歡卻又真實存在。

然而隨著他們關係更好了一些時，他才發現他還是輸川尻輸的慘了，大平偶爾偶爾，會提起以前交往過的對象，他提起這些事的時候，便看的出來，他從來沒有忘記過那個人。

—

「川、川西……前輩、啊……等、」

川西手托著大平的後腦勺，加深了一開始的吻，大平被酒精醉的遲鈍地只能接受，在換氣之間連話都講不完全便又被重新吻住，乖順地讓川西的手探進上衣內，撫摸著自己的身體。

「拓実你不要鬧祥生啦。」冷冷的聲音從身後傳來，川尻雖然笑著，看起來卻不是那麼回事。「還以為你們聯合起來要捉弄我呢，哈哈哈。」

「但是祥生剛剛在樓下看到我好像看到鬼一樣喔。」川尻邊說邊站起身。

聽到川尻的發言，川西的動作便停下來，而大平則是清醒了一半，完全不敢轉身過去看。

大平沒想到會有再被這個人抱住的一天。

「不給你喔。但是可以告訴你，祥生喜歡被碰處的地方。」

大平也沒想到會有再被這個人碰觸的一天。

—

最終大家都明白，除了頭痛是真的之外，其他都是借酒裝瘋罷了。

—

再醒過來的時候，身體已經被清理乾淨了。

剛剛的事他都記得，包括身後被川尻進入的同時，川西前輩溫柔的吻著他，他聽見川西前輩的道歉伴隨著告白而來，也聽見川尻在自己體內達到頂點之後，環住他淺淺地說了一聲：「終於又能抱住你了。」。

窗外的雪還下著，大平走向窗戶邊，他放輕動作套上大衣，悄悄離開了。


End file.
